Freezing
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: Feelings began to involve with Calleigh and Horatio when they get stuck a freezer...some things they do in this is not like the characters and I just dont like eric...please read and you will find out what I mean.


**Freezing**

Lieutenant Horatio Caine was in his office finishing up writing a report on his latest case. He had just put away the file when his office phone rang breaking the quiet in the office.

"Caine," he answered, there was silence.

"Caine," he repeated.

"There's a body, he's dead," the muffled voice said, making Horatio sit up straight in his chair.

"Where?" he asked. The voice rattled off the address and before Horatio could question the person any more they hung up. Horatio stood and left his office, then headed towards Calleigh Duquesne's fire arms lab. She had looked up from her microscope when she heard someone enter and smiled when she saw Horatio standing in the door way.

"Hi," she said writing down her findings in the report.

"I just got a strange phone call. The person stated there is a DB in an abandon building across town. Everybody else is out in the field, I was wondering if you would want to come with me?" he asked, smiling slightly. Calleigh smiled back and nodded, taking off her lab coat revealing a black tank top.

"Sure, give me a few minutes," she stated. Horatio nodded and stepped out of the lab giving her some space. Five minutes later and they were on their way to the location. When they had arrived to the place they realized that the building was an old abandon slaughterhouse.

"This is where the body is?" Calleigh asked, looking at the building suspiciously and with concern.

"That's what the anonymous caller had said."

"Where's the body located in there?"

"A freezer in the back."

"Where's Tara?"

"She's at another call, triple murder, wont be here for another two to three hours but she said she will get her as soon as she can," Horatio stated heading into the building. Calleigh nodded while following him through a couple of hallways and finally to the freezer.

"This must be it, the only freezer in this hallway just like the caller had said."

"Something is not feeling right about this, Horatio." Calleigh stated as they opened the freezer door.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know maybe its woman's intuition. There is just something that doesn't feel right," Calleigh answered. Horatio was quiet for a moment not knowing what to do about this feeling Calleigh is experiencing. Before he could say or do anything Calleigh shrug her shoulders.

"Maybe it's nothing it's probably all in my head," she stated, dismissing it and entering the freezer before he could do anything. A few second later he followed suit, when he enter he realized how cold it was in the freezer especially for the place being abandon. He set his kit down and began dusting for fingerprints on the door. He had gotten a couple of prints off the door handle and door jam. Horatio then began working his way inwards, further into the freezer. Just as he began processing, the freezer door slammed shut, making both Horatio and Calleigh look up from their work, having them drop what they were doing to go try and open the door. The door wouldn't budge it was locked from the outside. They called out, thinking that whoever shut them in didn't realize they were in there but nothing. Horatio walked over to the body, flipping it over to reveal that it was a fake.

"Calliegh," Horatio said, making Calleigh look at his finding.

"It's a fake?" she asked. Horatio nodded.

"I believe this whole thing was a set up…for me," Horatio stated. Calleigh looked at him with confused and questionable eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"The caller called me."

"Do you know who it could be?"

"It could be a whole number worth of people that I had put away."

"Okay. Well, maybe we can lift some prints off the dummy. We can run them when we get out of here," Calleigh stated, going over to her kit, getting some gloves and the fingerprinting things. She dusted and found a partial print on the dummy's neck and shoulder.

"Tara will be here soon, right?" Calleigh asked as she put the prints in her kit.

"I am not sure how long it will take her to do three autopsies. You know Tara, she likes to be precise." Calleigh nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so, we should see if there is a possible way out of here. It's better than just standing around waiting," Calleigh said, walking around the freezer, Horatio doing the same. After fifteen minutes had went by both Horatio and Calleigh gave up looking for a way out and turned to trying to call out on their cellphones but once again had no luck.

"What do we do now, Horatio?" Calleigh asked as she put her cellphone away and looked at Horatio.

"The only thing we can do…wait and hopefully Tara will arrive soon," stated Horatio. Calleigh sighed and nodded. She looked around the freezer once more and then suddenly felt something being draped over her bare shoulders. She looked and saw Horatio smiling slightly.

"You looked cold," he stated, making her smile.

"Thank you," she said. She didn't even realize that she was shivering; she had been too busy trying to figure out a way of this problem but was finding no solution at all.

Seconds ticked by, then minutes, and soon enough an hour had gone by but there was still no Tara. Both Horatio and Calleigh had sat themselves on the floor and were leaning against the cold wall. Horatio noticed that the temperature in the freezer had gone colder since they had gotten locked in there. So, whoever had trapped them had made sure that they didn't make it out of the freezer alive. Horatio could tell that Calleigh was freezing even with his jacket on, to the tell truth he too was freezing but was trying to hide it from Calleigh.

"What's taking so l-long?" Calleigh asked, getting restless.

"She'll get h-here," Horatio said, his voice shaking.

"It's f-freezing," she said, her teeth quickly chattering proving her point.

"S-sharing our body heat should help us for a l-little awhile," Horatio stated, making Calleigh look at him and smile.

"Are you s-suggesting that we cuddle, H-Horatio?" she asked teasingly, making Horatio smile.

"I-if we want to s-stay warm then yes I-I am," he announced.

"Sounds g-good to m-me then," she said, scooting over Horatio's outstretched legs, sitting herself in between them and leaning back so her back was resting against Horatio's chest. Both of them were oddly quiet, it was awkward with them being so close but also some contentment too. The quiet was finally broken by Calleigh.

"I'm so t-tired. W-Why am I s-so tired?" she asked, her voice becoming shakier than it was a few moments ago.

"The cold i-is affecting your body t-temperature causing y-your body to s-shut down. If you f-fall asleep y-you might never w-wake up again so you have t-to keep talking to m-me, okay?"

"I w-will try," she answered.

"O-okay, how about y-you tell me about what's g-going on w-with you and E-Eric," he said, his voice too becoming shakier. She looked back at him, trying to control her teeth from chattering.

"What about m-me and E-Eric?" she asked.

"Y-You two have been s-seeing each o-other haven't you?" he asked, looking her in the eye calmly. She knew she couldn't lie to him so she just sighed and looked away from him.

"Y-yes, how did y-you know?"

"Y-you should know b-better that nothing c-can ever stay h-hidden in the lab for l-long," he stated.

"T-true," she stated.

"S-So tell me a-about it," Horatio beckoned on.

"We h-have only been d-dating for a c-couple of w-weeks. There is n-nothing to t-tell," Calleigh stated clearly not wanting to talk about her relationship with Eric causing the both of them to grow quiet again. But, when Calleigh's shivering became constant and her not talking it began to worry Horatio.

"Y-You stopped t-talking, C-Calleigh," Horatio said, quietly.

"I-I don't w-want to t-talk," she said.

"W-Why?"

"T-Talking m-makes me e-even more t-tired."

"What keeps y-you a-awake then?" Horatio asked. Calleigh looks back at him and smiles mischievously; Horatio caught on and couldn't help but smile. They had once again grown quiet. Horatio looked at his watch, noted that three hours had gone by and still no sign of Tara or anybody for that matter. He also noted that Calleigh was oddly too still for his liking, panic etched through his body has he gently shook her while calling out her name. A few seconds gone by with no response from the petite blond but finally a small groan came from her and she moved slightly having relief sweep through Horatio.

"C-Calleigh?" he said again making sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Hmm?"

"You f-fell asleep," he stated brushing a strand of hair that had fell in front of her face behind her ear, caressing her cheek as he did so. The touch of his hand on her cheek had made her open her eyes to look at him. Without realizing it they began to lean towards each other when a sound from the door halted their movements making a burst of adrenaline shoot through them both. They abruptly stood up, drawing their guns even though they were shaking severely. The door slowly opened and revealed…Tara. She let out a gasp when she saw the guns trained on her. Both Horatio and Calleigh lowered their weapons relief that it was one of their own team mates.

"Oh my God! What happened to you guys?" she asked, as they quickly holstered their guns and moved out of the freezer.

"S-someone l-locked us in there," Horatio explained, enjoying the normal Miami's heat and slowly made his way out of the building after Tara and Calleigh. Tara rushed to her van and brought back two blankets, wrapping them around Horatio and Calleigh.

"Oh god! I am so sorry guys. I would have gotten here sooner but I was so booked with that triple homicide," Tara explained obviously blaming herself.

"Ms Price, it's not your fault besides the call was a fake," Horatio said, his voice slowly returning to normal.

"Do you know who did it?" Tara asked.

"No, but we will when we run those prints," Calleigh said.

"You got prints?" Horatio nodded.

"They're in our kits which are in the freezer still," Horatio pointed out.

"I'll go get them for you," Tara said heading back to the building.

"No! We're not sure if whoever trapped us is still here watching," Horatio said, taking off his blanket and unholstering his gun along with Calleigh.

"Wouldn't they have tried to stop me from opening the door?" Tara asked.

"Possibly but better safe than sorry," Horatio stated, re-entering the building with Calleigh right behind him. It took them about twenty minutes to check the entire building and then retrieve their kits from the freezer. Once they got back outside there were more cops among them were Natalia and Eric, who both ran up to them worried etched on both of their faces.

"Are you two okay? Tara called us," Natalia said, looking them both over quickly.

"We're fine. We just need to get those prints to the lab to see who they belong to and to see who is behind this," Horatio said, heading to his Hummer leaving Calleigh with Eric to drive her back to HQ. Just only a few minutes after getting to the lab and running the prints through AFIS they had a match. Horatio and Calleigh sat across a medium size, tanned, muscular, brown haired, and browned eyed young man possibly in his mid-twenties. The young man didn't seem too concern as to why he was being questioned.

"Mr. David Kinney, brother of Jerry Kinney who was convicted of murdering a young woman," Horatio said, staring into the man's deep brown eyes. He smirked.

"Mr. Kinney, we have your fingerprints that place you at a fake crime scene where my colleague and I were trapped in the freezer that almost killed us. We have matched your cellphone number to the number which had called me stating there was a body. Care to explain?" continued Horatio. David was quiet for a moment.

"I was getting back at you, like revenge," he began.

"For putting your brother away?" Calleigh asked. David looked at her and nodded.

"He was wrongfully accused, he would never kill anybody! You screwed up or he was framed," David stated frantically. Horatio nodded his head solemnly.

"I'm sorry. All the evidence points to Jerry _and_ all the evidence points to you in the attempted murder of two police officers," stated Horatio nodding to the waiting police officer to take him. But, before David had left the room he stopped in the doorway, looking at them both with sad and angry eyes.

"You might not believe me but I didn't know Detective Duquesne would be there I thought you would come on your own," David said and then was escorted out. After David had left the room an awkward, tense silence fell between Horatio and Calleigh. When a few minutes had gone by Horatio had broken the silence.

"Calleigh, we need to talk but let's go to my office," he states. Calleigh only nodded in agreement and followed him mutely behind him through the lab. When they were in his office the tense silence had become tenser.

"We almost kissed," Horatio stated abruptly breaking the silence once again and causing Calleigh to look up at him quickly before looking away again and nodded.

"Yes," Calleigh replied finally finding her voice.

"We though we were going to die…" Horatio began. Calleigh once again nodded her head finally getting the courage to look up at him.

"Yes, yes and we were so caught up in the moment that…"

"We almost kissed. Which means technically our almost kiss meant absolutely nothing, right?' Horatio asked, finishing Calleigh thought.

"Right, yeah, nothing," Calleigh said. Both once again grew quiet, things between them still obviously awkward.

"Um…well, I…uh…guess I will be heading home then. That is if there is something else you need? Calleigh asked uncomfortably. Horatio shook his head 'no.'

"Go on home. I will see you tomorrow morning," Horatio stating keeping his head lowered while listening to Calleigh hesitates before actually leaving the office. By the time Horatio, in a way, came to his senses he had just caught up to Calleigh just as she got to her car. He gently grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. Her face was filled with confusion upon seeing him but before she had a chance to say anything Horatio's lips covered hers in a needy kiss which only lasted a few minutes before he broke it off, looked at her for a few moments and just left, leaving Calleigh standing next to her car in complete and utter shock.

The following day was still awkward for Horatio and Calleigh especially after the kiss in the parking garage which neither of them had spoken about. They had both decided that even though things are weird between them that they are not going to let that get in the way of their work. Even though their focus was on the case they had that day, a little part of their mind still couldn't get the kiss out of their heads. By the end of the day the case was solved resulting in their safety net disappearing from underneath them. Now, they didn't know how to react towards one another, they ran into each other in the hallway near the elevator and all they could do was just stand there. Meanwhile Eric, Ryan, and Natalia were walking to the elevator while talking about their plans for that night. Curiosity had then struck Ryan.

"Have you guys seen H and Calleigh lately?" he asked both Natalia and Eric as they waited for the elevator.

"Now that you have mentioned it I haven't seen them since we arrested the perpetrator," Natalia said, her face contorted in worry.

"The last time I had seen Calleigh was in her lab, she was almost finished with her report," reported Eric, taking out his cellphone just as the elevator had arrived. All three of them then entered not noticing neither Horatio nor Calleigh down the hall, in a small corner, kissing…rather passionately. A few minutes went by when suddenly a loud shrilling broke the kiss off. Calleigh rested her forehead against Horatio's when she took out her phone and looked at the ID, sighing when she read that it was Eric.

"Hello?" she answered, lifting her head up and locked eyes with Horatio. She was silent while she listens to Eric.

"Yeah, I was talking to Horatio about the case." More silence.

"Yeah, I will see you later," she replied, hanging up the phone and put it away, her eyes wavering from Horatio's. They were silent for awhile until Horatio had broken it.

"I know that what we are doing is wrong even though it's just kissing. But, you and Eric are together and it's not fair to him," stated Horatio. Calleigh nodded and sighed.

"I completely agree," Calleigh said.

"So, we are in agreement? That we should put a stop to this before it gets even more serious between us?" Horatio asked, making sure that they were both on the same page.

"We are in agreement," Calleigh stated, slowly backing away and out of Horatio's embrace.

"See you tomorrow?" Horatio asked. Calleigh nodded.

"Bright and early," she said, then turned and left to go meet Eric while Horatio just stayed at the office.

A couple of weeks have gone by without anything happening between Horatio and Calleigh even though it's still really awkward between the two. It's been so awkward that the rest of the team had picked up on it but never questioned them about it knowing better to do so because they would both lie to them stating everything was fine. But, they never really thought about it for too long because whatever is going on between Horatio and Calleigh it was not affecting their work which they care about too. But, as each day goes by the more Horatio and Calleigh couldn't stand the tension that was between them. Then one day the tension had became too bearable to handle. It was the end of a long and stressful day; Calleigh was finishing up in her lab not noticing that Horatio was standing in the doorway watching her closely.

"I can't do this anymore," he stated making Calleigh turn to face him in surprise.

"Can't do what?" she asked, confused.

"Pretend," he said crossing the room in only a couple of strides, grabbing her by the waist, pulling her to him and kissed her deeply. Calleigh quickly responded back to him but as quickly as they started the quickly they had stopped. Calleigh had gently pushed away.

"We shouldn't. I'm with Eric and you know very well that we might get caught besides its wrong," stated Calleigh. Horatio sighed gently.

"Yeah, you are right," he said and began backing away slowly. But, at the absence of his touch Calleigh lost her composure, groaning out in frustration, grabbed him by his coat lapels, pulled him to her and began kissing him again. She groaned out again and pushed him away.

"Okay, _now_, it's got to stop," she stated breathing heavily receiving a small smile from Horatio as he backed away. He turned and was about leave the lab when Eric came in.

"Hey H, Calleigh, is there something wrong?" Eric asked looking between his boss and his girlfriend suspiciously.

"No, Eric, there's nothing wrong," Horatio said nodding to him as he left the lab, leaving Eric and Calleigh in silence.

"Calleigh, are you sure everything is all right between you and Horatio? You two have seemed a little weird lately around one another," Eric said after he made sure his boss was really gone.

"Eric, everything is fine. We just have been coping with the whole freezer incident," she lied, taking off her lab coat and hanging it up.

"You know, you can always talk to me about it. I'm here for you if you want to talk," Eric said, placing his hand on her arm and rubbing it. Calleigh smiled at him sweetly as she stepped out of his reach.

"I know you are, it just shook me up a little but you know me I will get over it in a snap," she said noticing the pain in Eric's eyes when she had stepped away from his touch. Eric nodded, erasing the pain from his eyes and plastered a smile on his face.

"You want to go get a quick drink and then go back to your or my house for a little awhile?" he asked. Deep down Calleigh wanted to but she just wanted to go home…alone.

"I would love to but I am exhausted so I am going to go home and relax," she stated, walking out of her lab with Eric in town and then locked up.

"Oh, well, I will come with you then," he suggested.

"I was thinking…by myself. I'm sorry," she said slowly and looked over and smiled apologetically at him as they got into the elevator.

"It's okay. Another time then," Eric said, reaching for her hand only to have Calleigh reach up and casually move a strand of hair out of her face. They both grew quiet and they were like that for the rest of the short elevator ride to the parking garage.

"So, I will see you tomorrow," Eric said, grabbing her hand before she had a chance to avoid his touch again. Calleigh tensed at the touch and smiled tightly at him.

"Yeah, tomorrow," she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips and pulling her hand out of his.

"Bye," she said over her shoulder as she walked towards her car. Eric watched as she got into her car, starts it, and sped out of the garage. Suspicion filled his mind. He doesn't know what is going on with Calleigh and her odd behavior but he does know that it has something to do with Horatio and he attends to find out what.

Months went by that the innocent kissing between Horatio and Calleigh were becoming more compassionate while the relationship between Eric and Calleigh was starting to disintegrate. During their make out sessions they didn't feel anything only the want of the others hands and lips on them but afterwards was when the guilt came rushing in. They both know that they were not being fair to Eric and they both defiantly hate having to lie to him they just didn't want to hurt him even though deep down they knew they were going to hurt him no matter what. They were just figuring out the best time to break it to him, which was always never. Eric, of course, was suspicious but never could get hard evidence that something was going on between the two but that day would soon come, sooner than either of them thinks. The team was called out to a crime scene that was located in the suburban area in a white, medium, size house. Trace of blood had led Calleigh out into the backyard and stopping behind a huge palm tree. She took out a swab and took a couple of examples of the drops that was a couple of inches away from the tree. She had just put away the samples when she heard footsteps behind her. She knew even before she had turned around to know that Horatio was behind her. It had only taken Horatio a few seconds after he arrived to pin Calleigh against the tree and began kiss her. Once oxygen was needed they pulled apart, their foreheads resting against the others. They locked eyes with one another and by the look in Calleigh's eyes he knew what she was thinking about.

"I agree," he stated receiving a confuse look from Calleigh.

"Agree?" she asked.

"With you and what you are thinking."

"What am I thinking?"

"That what we have been doing for the past month is wrong."

"Right and either we stop or tell Eric, both very hard to do."

"Right," he said, the conversation ending and their kiss began again but it didn't last very long when they heard Eric calling out to Horatio and approaching them. They broke away from each other quickly, Calleigh bending over to retrieve her kit just as Eric came into view.

"Yes Eric?" Horatio said, putting his sunglasses on and his hands on his hips. Eric looked between Calleigh and Horatio, suspicion in his eyes before explaining to Horatio that the team was finished processing the scene and that they were heading back to the lab.

"All right, let me know what you guys find," stated Horatio. Eric nodded still looking at the two with suspicious as he left. Calleigh sighed out when Eric had disappeared out of their view.

"That was close," Calleigh said.

"Too close. We will figure a way to tell him so we don't have to keep sneaking around like we have been," Horatio said, placing his hand on the small of her back as they walked to their cars.

"Okay," she said, putting her kit in the backseat of the Hummer and turned to face him.

"We'll talk more about it later," he said, placing a hand on her arm. She nodded, still obviously bothered by the whole situation.

"Hey, we'll tell him. We just have to find the right time to do so," Horatio said reading her expression. She sighed.

"I know, I know. I am guessing I am just nervous is all about telling him." Horatio smiled slightly, and then looked around to make sure no one was around before stepping to her and placing his hands on her waist.

"Truthfully, I am nervous too but don't tell anybody that it will ruin my image," Horatio stated making Calleigh smile.

"I won't," she said, her smile never leaving her face.

"Okay, so, I'll see you back at the lab, all right?"

"Yeah," she said. He smiled at her, once again looked around to make sure no one was around and when he was convinced, leaned in and gave her a quick and gentle kiss on the lips, then walked to his own Hummer.

About an hour after everybody got back to the lab the case began to escalate as the results from the evidence kept piling in. Finally, four hours or so had gone by and the case was solved, the team relieved that the killer was caught. Calleigh was in her lab finishing up some things before she headed home when Eric came into the lab.

"Hey you," he said, leaning against the table as Calleigh finished cleaning and putting away the last gun into the gun vault. She turned to face him and smile.

"Hey back," she said, walking over to Eric and standing next to him, then began to sign some papers.

"So, I was thinking that maybe after you are finished here we could go out to dinner then go back to my place to you know," Eric said with mischievous set in his voice, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her only to have Calleigh wiggle out of his embrace and pretended to busy herself with something.

"I am busy tonight. Got a lot of stuff to do here and by the time I get out of here I am going to be exhausted too doing anything," Calleigh said, making up an excuse, having Eric let out a frustrated sigh which made Calleigh turn and look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"What has been going on with you and Horatio lately?" he asked, irritation set in his voice.

"What are talking about?"

"Ever since the whole freezer ordeal you and Horatio have been acting weird lately, what's been going on?"

"Nothing is going on. We have just been talking about the whole…"

"You're lying. Something else has been up, I mean, you have been pushing me away for about a month, keeping your distance. I want the truth, Calleigh," Eric said interrupting her, making her sigh out in defeat.

"Okay, the truth. When Horatio and I were in the freezer we had almost kissed one another," she explained, looking up at him to see an amused grin on his face.

"That's all? That's why you have been acting strange this last month because you and Horatio almost kissed? It was almost a one time thing. Anyways it is not like you guys _actually_ kissed," Eric said, still smiling but soon his smile began to waver when he saw that Calleigh wasn't smiling back at him.

"Right?" he asked. Calleigh shook her head disagreeing.

"You and Horatio have been…?" he asked, traveling off, everything began to dawn on him.

"All those times you have disappeared, you were with _Horatio_?" he asked. Calleigh nodded her head 'yes', making Eric scoff out in anger and disbelief. He turned, walked out of Calleigh's lab without another word to her while brushing past Horatio who had just entered the lab.

"Eric," Calleigh called out but soon let out a sad sigh.

"What happened?" Horatio asked looking at her with questionable eyes, glancing over his shoulder out the door Eric had just exited and then back at Calleigh.

"He has had his suspicions about us, he wanted the truth, and I gave it to him. He knows now, I didn't want to break the news to him like that though."

"I know. I wish I was here with you but it is better that he knows now even though he is very upset with the both of us," Horatio pointed out. Calleigh nodded.

"He just needs time to process everything and to just simply cool down," Calleigh stated, running a hand through her hair.

"Everything will work out just fine in due time," Horatio said caressing her cheek with his hand making Calleigh lean into his touch.

"I hope so," Calleigh said walking out of her lab with Horatio, heading home.

The next couple of days Eric was, in a way, giving Calleigh and Horatio the silent treatment. The only actual time that he spoke to them was during a case that they have together. Things were obviously weird and tense between the three which was not going unnoticed by the rest of the team but they kept their questions to themselves. Finally, three days later Horatio was waiting for Calleigh to finish up in her lab when Eric came in with his hands deep into his pockets.

"Horatio," Eric said, nodding his head at him. Horatio nodded back at him, just then Calleigh came out of the gun vault shock written on her face when she saw Eric standing in the doorway of her lab.

"Eric," she questioned.

"Calleigh," he simply said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say that I know that I can not do or stop you two from what you did and have been doing, it's going to take me some time to get over it but in other words you two have my blessings even though I know that wouldn't have stopped you," he said with a hint of a smile on his face. Calleigh and Horatio smiled slightly at that.

"Thank you, Eric," Calleigh said softly to Eric, who had just nodded and turned to face Horatio with a serious expression on his face.

"Now, you might be my boss, H, but if you in any way hurt Calleigh we are going to have a serious problem, agreed?" Eric asked, holding out his hand to have Horatio to shake. Horatio smiled slightly, nodded, and took his hand.

"Agreed," Horatio replied. Eric nodded once again before turning to leave.

"See you two tomorrow," he said before leaving. Horatio and Calleigh looked at each other and smiled.

"See? Everything worked out fine," Horatio stated to Calleigh as they walked out of her lab and to the elevator, pushing the button to get the elevator up on their floor.

"Yeah, like any other time you were right, Horatio," she said with a smile on her face making him smile.

"So, should we tell the rest of the team about us?" Calleigh asked looking at Horatio.

"They might find out by tomorrow if Eric decides to say anything but even if he or us doesn't say anything they will figure it out soon enough," Horatio stated, letting Calleigh enter the elevator first which had just arrived.

"Okay, but what about the rule were co-workers can not date I mean what if Stelter finds out about us, what would we do then? We can get into a whole lot of trouble," Calleigh stated, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he stated, walking to her and placing his hand on either side of her blocking her in to the wall.

"You need to stop worrying, what happened to you being so optimistic?" he asked receiving a smile from Calleigh but before she could have answered the elevator car jerked to a sudden stop and the emergency lights flickered on.

"I'll call maintenance," Horatio stated grabbing the emergency phone and began talking to maintenance for a few minutes before he had hung up and turned to face Calleigh who was looking at Horatio with questionable eyes.

"It looks like we're going to be stuck in her for a little awhile," Horatio stated. Calleigh looked at him with an amused expression on her face.

"What?" Horatio asked, he too, smiling.

"It looks like we are in the same predicament as before. We're stuck," Calleigh answered, chuckling. Horatio smiled.

"Ah, yes. But, this time we have something to keep us busy until we get rescued," Horatio pointed out getting a mock confused look from Calleigh as Horatio step in, causing her to smile.

"Oh. You are most right," Calleigh said, agreeing, as Horatio gently pushed her against the wall placing his hands on her waist as she rested her hands on his shoulders and they began kissing each other gently but also passionately until help had arrived. But, they were both glad about one thing though, this time they didn't have to worry about freezing to death.

THE END


End file.
